Flexible strips of sheet metal, known as hanger iron or hanger strap, are known in the art, for their use in suspending ductwork or pipes from a supporting structure. Uninsulated hanger iron, however, has been found to have several disadvantages. When it is used to hang metal ductwork or pipe, the metal to metal contact results in undesirable noise produced by vibration of the ductwork or pipe. When used to hang PVC or other plastic pipe, the exposed edges of the sheet metal strip can score, gouge, and eventually rupture the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,148, to E. J. Carson, discloses a wire pipe hanger, which has a resilient insulating material surrounding the wires at the bight portion of the wire hanger. The Carson hanger, however, is relatively rigid, and not adaptable to accommodate different sized pipes. Rather, both the wire hanger section and the resilient insulating element must be manufactured in different sizes for different size pipe.
There is accordingly, a need for a strong, flexible, insulated hanger strap, which may be easily deformed to adapt to ducts and pipes of various sizes and shapes.